


Ex's & Oh's

by AlxSteele



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec doesn't regret anything, Episode 13 missing scene, Episode 1x13, Fluff and Angst, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Magnus is a little insecure, Malec, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of the missing scene from episode 13, when Magnus and Alec go to scout the perimeter and then get captured by the circle members. There is kissing involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ex's & Oh's

**Author's Note:**

> I, like most of you I am sure, immediately started speculating about what happened in this missing scene after watching episode 13 and then, of course, I HAD to write it. Some angst. Some fluff. And let's not mention the immortality thing at the end of the episode, m'kay?
> 
> Title from Ex’s & Oh’s by Elle King

It really wasn’t Magnus’ day… Or century for that matter. Just when things started looking up – and oh they had been looking up; there really couldn’t be anything better than things had been right after Alec had called off his wedding to Lydia and then…

Part of Magnus still couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t let himself get his hopes up, even as he listened to his dead friend’s advice. Even as he’d marched into the middle of the wedding — though some of that was an accident, he hadn’t _meant_ to be late. He hadn’t let himself believe, let himself hope, that Alec would choose him. He certainly hadn’t expected Alec to kiss him in front of everyone.

Magnus didn’t really know what he’d expected, what he’d wanted to happen, but fantasy could never live up to the reality. When Alexander had just grabbed him, hauled him in close, and kissed him…

He’d been shocked at first, sure that he was imagining it, but there was no way the four-hundred-year-old warlock – even with all his experience, all his past loves – could imagine the spark that was ignited the moment their lips touched. Magnus had only just managed to keep his magic in check as their lips had collided together. Had followed Alec when he pulled away before remembering to stop himself. Telling himself that was it, that was the moment, already Alexander was regretting it. But then, as Magnus summoned a smile to pretend that he didn’t care one bit, Alec had kissed him again.

It was even better the second time, as Magnus had finally brought himself to fully concentrate and enjoy it, reciprocate it even. Losing himself for a moment, drowning in finally, _finally_ feeling Alec’s lips against his. Finally knowing that he was right, Alec did feel what Magnus felt.

Still, no matter how perfect that moment had been, Magnus couldn’t stop his own doubts. Like he was just as new to all this as Alexander. At some point, he couldn’t hold it back. Standing in the hallway of the institute after Alec had talked with his parents, Magnus had to ask. “You don’t…regret it, do you?”

Magnus could barely bring himself to look at Alexander as he stumbled through his reply. Part of him felt hollow, even as Alec agreed they needed to go on that date… Because he hadn’t said that he didn’t regret it, only that everything had happened so fast.

Then they’d found Lydia, and Magnus had been up all night with her, not completely sure what had happened or how to fix it. Then there was Camille…

Following the shadowhunters to Camille’s apartment, Magnus could only just control his rage. Camille, who had broken his heart, who he’d taken years to get over and now only harbored a strong… He couldn’t even name the feeling exactly, but it wasn’t good. And here she was, being Camille, trying to ruin everything Magnus had been working towards.

Still, Alec… Sometimes Magnus was sure he knew everything the shadowhunter thought and felt. Magnus _knew him_. And yet…sometimes it was impossible to feel like he knew or understood anything of the dark haired man.

For instance, while Magnus was panicking internally, worried that he was going to scare Alec off before anything really had a chance to start. Alec appeared, for all intents and purposes, to really not care or have time for the whole Camille kiss debacle… Which Magnus understood, but also…

He really needed to stop thinking, Magnus thought, rolling his eyes at himself. He watched Alec the whole way to Camille’s apartment. Turning away only to share heated looks with Izzy, trying to explain to the girl what had happened without saying anything.

When the opportunity presented itself, Magnus couldn’t help but jump at the chance to be alone with Alec for a moment or two. He told himself he wasn’t desperate, but he was. He was also slightly terrified that Alec would talk himself out of…whatever they were doing before he had a chance to explain. Not that Magnus would blame him….

Magnus tried to get Alec to meet his eyes but couldn’t. Finally, he suggested they go scout the perimeter. Camille did always have something unwelcoming laying around after all. Even if Magnus wasn’t all that concerned with it at the moment.

Magnus acted casual as they headed off, down a narrow hallway. He waited until they were far enough away from the others that no one would overhear them, before cornering Alec. Alec merely sighed as Magnus turned around, pinning him with a narrowed gaze. Alec slumped against the golden wall, looking down at his feet and keeping a firm grip on his bow.

Magnus calmly folded his hands behind his back, looking up at Alec with a half-smile. “I just…wanted to clear the air,” Magnus explained. Alec finally looked up at him, but his expression was completely blank and Magnus couldn’t read it. “Right. Well, as you’ve gathered, Camille is…a piece of work.”

“Look, Magnus. You don’t have to explain. We can…talk about it or whatever later.” Alec said abruptly. He pushed off the wall, but Magnus was quicker, moving to stand in front of him and block his way. Alec looked down at him, almost squinting with one eye and looking slightly exasperated.

“This will only take a moment,” Magnus said firmly. The two had a short staring contest, but Alec quickly looked away, sighing softly before gesturing for Magnus to continue.

Magnus started pacing, never good with standing still for too long. “Camille and I used to…date, I guess you would say? Long, looooong time ago. Now I know she’s a monster, obviously. Anyway, what you saw or thought you saw…that was Camille creating drama—”

“Magnus—” Alec started, but Magnus merely walked faster, talking all the while.

“She kissed me, and I most definitely did not kiss her back.” Magnus pulled a disgusted face, pausing in his pacing long enough to see the smile flickering briefly at the very edges of Alec’s mouth.

“And…I know this is all new for you, parts are new for me too. And we’re taking things slow, and I just don’t want you to let anything that… _woman_ says, change anything.” Magnus stopped pacing, staring down at the floor.

He heard Alec taking in a deep breath and stepped forward suddenly, pinning Alec back against the wall.

“For instance,” Magnus whispered, as Alec’s eyes — blown wide suddenly — hesitatingly met the warlock’s own. “When Camille kissed me, all I could think about was pushing her away and whether I should injure her while I was at it. That, of course, came after the utter shock and appall.”

Magnus let his gaze move between Alec’s eyes and his lips slowly. Before, he’d only touched Alec enough to press him back against the wall, maintaining the world’s smallest inch between every part of their bodies. Now he let his hands rest on Alec’s upper arms, shocked in a pleased sort of way as he felt the muscles Alec hid under all his dark clothing.

Magnus felt Alec’s breath stutter and allowed a small smile to cross his face for just a moment, before becoming serious again. He met Alec’s flickering gaze once more, resolve set in his own eyes.

Magnus’ voice was lower when he talked, making Alec lean just the slightest bit closer. “Whereas…when you kissed me… How do I say this…” Magnus decided words wouldn’t be enough; moving one hand away from Alexander, he snapped his fingers, magic bursting forth in a small blue firework of sparkles.

Magnus tore his gaze away from the spot where the firework had hovered, as it disappeared, just in time to see Alec do the same. Alec breathed in deeply, his mouth was open just the slightest bit as his gaze quickly, almost faster than Magnus could catch, flicked down to the warlock’s lips.

Magnus grinned to himself, taking it as all the invitation he needed. Leaning forward ever so slowly – giving Alec time to pull away, say no, anything he wanted – Magnus lifted himself up on his toes, bringing his lips close to Alec’s. When he could feel Alec’s breath on his lips, he closed his eyes, holding himself completely still. Waiting for Alec to close the last millimeter of space between them.

Magnus didn’t have to wait long as Alexander’s lips crashed down on his own with the same urgency and need Alec had showed when he first kissed Magnus. Magnus grinned into the kiss, moving his hands to either side of Alec’s face and slowly taking control, slowing things down until their lips were just brushing, barely touching in the most pleasantly torturous way.

***

Alec couldn’t breathe. Alec couldn’t even remember how to breathe, but he didn’t really care right at that moment, even though he knew he should’ve. Breathing was very important after all. Plus, Izzy was back in that room with a potentially psychotic vampire. Jace was who knew where; doing who knew what. And, Magnus was kissing him so slowly, the lightest pressure against his lips, making him want more, more, more.

The kiss was both exactly the same as their first — Alec’s first ever — and also the complete opposite. It was slower and not as messy. Magnus was leading so slowly, so perfectly, soft and gentle and… Alec didn’t have words to explain it, but it made something in Alec he’d never felt before ache.

Alec was the one left following Magnus when he started to pull away, eyes still closed, not wanting it to end yet. But the feelings, the way it made Alec’s heart race so perfectly painfully… The way it made every inch of him shake and made him overly aware of every shaking inch… The swooping in his stomach and burning in his chest… The part that made him say yes yes yes and more more more…. That was all exactly the same. Something that could only be explained the way Magnus had, with a burst of magic.

Alec was breathing heavily by the time Magnus pulled away fully and, just like last time, he had no idea what had just happened, or how much time had passed. Nothing mattered beyond the tingling in his lips and the memory that was already searing its way into his mind.

Magnus didn’t pull back too far, lowering back to his heels, he stayed close enough that Alec could still feel him with his eyes closed. Alec wasn’t ready to open his eyes yet, breathing deeply and trying to get himself, his racing pulse and raging heartbeat, under control.

When Magnus started talking, it did something funny to Alec’s gut, and was barely more than a whisper. “This… I just want to tell you, for you to understand, Alexander. This, it’s not a game to me, it never was. Alexander…you’re not a game, you could never be just a game. Just…anything. Not to me.”

Alec swallowed, licking his lips. When he opened his eyes, they locked with Magnus’ right away and he lost his breath a little, seeing Magnus’ cat eyes for the first time. The warlock didn’t try to hide them, leaving them for Alec to stare at. But Alec quickly moved on from the surprise of seeing his warlocks mark, seeing just Magnus.

Endless minutes passed, it could’ve been hours for all Alec knew, and not once did he think of Izzy or Jace, not to mention the tiny girl and her vampire.

Magnus started pulling back slowly, barely half an inch at a time so that it was more endless moments before he’d taken a step. Alec opened his mouth but no words came out, he couldn’t even move, frozen still, lost in the moment when Magnus’ lips had been pressed to his.

Magnus blinked slowly and the cat eyes disappeared, to be replaced with his, strongly glamoured, normal brown eyes. Magnus licked his lips, eyes never leaving Alec’s.

“It’s okay if you’re…freaked out a little… After everything. Alexander, it’s okay if you’re reconsidering things. If you want to take some time, think things through. We can hold off on that date even, if you’d like…”

Alec had never heard Magnus sound so unsure before. Not when Alec had told him he was getting married. Not any of the times Magnus had tried to convince him not to marry Lydia. All Alec could do was blink at him silently.

The warlock finished backing away and folded his hands behind his back once more. “I’d understand, is all I’m saying, Alec. If you’re having second thoughts. I’m merely…happy for you, that you didn’t throw your happiness away for a life that doesn’t deserve you.”

Alec recognized the feeling in his gut then, as Magnus called him Alec, not Alexander. It’d morphed from whatever he’d been feeling while they kissed to quickly growing panic as Magnus continued to back away from him. When Alec panicked like this… Well, the last time had been in the middle of his wedding.

He couldn’t breathe, but he needed to do _something_. Now, before it was too late.

Alec surged forward, catching Magnus off guard. Alec was a shadowhunter, and as such, he was fast enough to catch a centuries-old warlock off guard. Reaching for Magnus, Alec rested his hands on the warlock hips, pushing him back until his back lightly hit the opposite wall.

Then Alec’s eyes were closed again and Magnus’ were also drifting shut and their mouths were colliding and the panic was easing.

Alec’s kiss was fast and messy, Magnus moving quickly to keep up with it. Breathtaking and consuming, as they both quickly got lost in it, forgetting what breathing was, or that they needed to do it.

Alec wrenched himself away when he got desperate for air, resting his forehead against Magnus’ while trying to remember exactly how he was supposed to breathe without Magnus’ lips on his.

Magnus laughed softly and Alec could feel the vibrations as their bodies were pressed together. Alec let his eyes flicker open and he could see every detail of Magnus’ cat eyes as they showed through again.

“While I enjoy all this kissing, breathing is also important,” Magnus remarked with a small smirk.

Alec rolled his eyes but couldn’t stop himself from letting their lips touch again, just for one second, pulling away before he could completely lose himself again.

He didn’t move away from Magnus, just moving his head back enough to see the warlock. Alec bit his lip. Then licked it, staring down at Magnus and trying to find words. He never could when Magnus was looking at him though, unless he was angry, then words were easy. He definitely wasn’t angry just then.

“Look...I— I.” Alec closed his eyes, took a deep breath and talked with them still closed. “I never told you I didn’t regret it…but I don’t. I’m…confused a little, and there’s a lot I haven’t thought about yet that I have to think about…at some point. But…” he let his eyes open again, taking in Magnus’ widened ones. “I’d never regret kissing you.”

They stayed there for a moment, staring at each other, breathing the same air. They moved at the same time, to kiss again. And that’s when things starting going badly.

***

It really was not Magnus’ day. Normally, he’d never be caught so off guard. Really, it was quite embarrassing. Just how easily the circle members captured them…

Of course, who wouldn’t be a little distracted when Alexander Lightwood was towering over you, telling you he’d never regret kissing you, and on his way to do just that once more? Besides, all the kissing, all the holding back his magic while kissing so as not to scare the boy away, had left Magnus a little off center.

It really wasn’t his fault they got captured by the circle members, he’d reasoned with himself later. It was the angel’s fault, for making such beautiful shadowhunters in the first place.

Magnus had felt a little bad for the smile on his face as the circle members marched them back into Camille’s apartment, but not that bad. They’d get out of this, then he’d continue what he’d been doing. That was to say, kissing Alexander.

Maybe it wasn’t Magnus’ day, but it wasn’t all that bad either.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading you lovely biscuits! Who else is in dire need of cute Malec right now??? Feel free to leave your thoughts down below, of course. =)
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) if you care to chat or want to leave me requests there or in the comments here. ;)


End file.
